Dragons
Dragons are seen as large, winged, 4-legged lizard-like creatures. They can be seen roaming the sky freely or sometimes with Dragon Riders on thier backs. There are also many types, such as fire, ice, poison, strength, speed, etc. and many shapes and sizes. Dragons, though, are more commonly known to Humans, though, as "Big, scary things". Homes They are usually in a place big enough to move freely, because they are known to grow very big. *Mountains (such as Dragon Mountain ) *Caves (when they are smaller) *Regular homes (this is where they are sometimes living with a dragon rider) Diet Dragons eat based on the color of thier scales. Red dragons are carnivores, Green are Vegitarians, White are Gemnivores (eat Gems) and Blue are Omnivores. Any other color is an Omnivore but are way rarer than Blues. All species though, love dragonsbane, which actually makes thier scales shinier and does not kill them. Abilities They are most known for breathing fire or some other type of element depending, again, on scale color. Red - Fire, Green - Life, Blue - Water, White - Ice, Black - Immobilization Poison, Yellow - Electricity, Purple - Speed, and Pink- Strength. If they breath fire in a wet area, it'll come out as smoke which can blind most people. They can also use their long claws and use their tail as a whip. They are very cunning, strong and fast. Lastly, they have the ability to fly, which is usually used to the advantage of ariel attacks and moving from place to place. Appearences Dragons are ginourmous, almost ten times the hieght of a centaur standing up on two legs They are 4-legged and have wings, with wing spans of over 40 ft long. They are also scaly with diffrent colored scales depending on breath-type, diet, and color of parents. You can tell what color a dragon will be by the color of its egg it hatches from. Most dragons are Red, Green, White, and Blue. Other colors are very rare like purple or black. There is planned to be a rare MULTI- COLORED Dragon in the Mystical Creature Island book, but we are unsure what he or she will be named and what power he or she will have! Known Dragons *Royale, Torik's companion Dragon. He is White. *Kimak, Jasped's companion Dragon. He is Orange. *Anyis, Delphina's companion Dragon. She is Green. *Tomin, Hoyt's companion Dragon. He is Red. *Dasma, Armando's companion Dragon. She is Blue. *Rimack, Oldest Dragon on the Island. He is Yellow. (Elder) *Nokken, the most Evil Dragon. He is Black. *Pippa, the youngest Dragon (currently) not in an egg. She is Purple. History Dragon's used to live in what humans call "Asia". They were worshipped in "Asia" because the silly "Asianamese" Humans thought the Dragons created the world. (Ewww, imagine if they had.) They were given gifts, and gold (Probaly what started the "Dragons hoard everything" legend.) and were made kings of the "Asianamese" Empire. Eventually the Dragons got so greedy, the Humans got mad and chased them off, killing about one or two of them because, Humans are no match for Dragons. Then the Dragons arrived the Island, and won't leave ever since. You can see they lived in "Asia" because the "Asianamese" drew hyroglyphics on thier temples, depicting all these Dragons doing whatever came to the "Asianamese" artists mind. Although we think the artists like snakes and moustaches, cause that's what the Dragons look like. Snakes, with moustaches.